Numerous platforms are known for enabling engagement with the audience for content. Computer network implemented audience engagement platforms exist for example for embedding interactive features such as social media features into web content such as a website. Audience engagement platforms for example link to a website, or embed into a website, feedback applications, review applications, commenting tools, blogging tools, reviewing tools, polling applications, galleries, contest functionality, tools enabling communications between users (such as discussion threads, billboards, or messaging applications), and so on (“audience engagement platform features”).
In order to create a rich multimedia experience, websites are increasingly expected to incorporate sophisticated interactive functionality. Such functionality enhances user engagement, which can be leveraged to define interest of the users, for example, for the purpose of creating new content or to target advertising to users.
There is a need for new interactive content, and methods for managing the creation of such content that are easy to use and bring to completion. There is a need for integration of such interactive content into web properties in a seamless way, and for providing access to useful analytics related to consumption of such interactive content.
The present invention has been developed with a view to the foregoing considerations.